The Legend of Oni
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: *plz read*Read the Legend of Oni, the God that we all know as Fierce Deity in Majora's Mask and how his decisions created Hyrule as we know it in Ocarina of Time. PG 13. Author's note inside.
1. Prolouge: Since Then

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

Author's Note: Here is a different take at the Legend of Zelda and how it all really began. Anything you see that has a " * " by it, that means I'll have an explanation of it at the end of the chapter. Kind of like an appendix. ^_^ So please read and enjoy! 

__

Dedication

To those that dream an impossible dream and achieve it.

****

Prologue: 

Since Then

The sun was scorching at the noon upon Hyrule's summer season. Peaceful it was, but the sound of work, and hard labor could be heard in the winds. The rebuilding of Hyrule continued still after six months had passed since the imprisonment of Din, the Destroyer of Good. None passed through the doors of the Temple of Time in that time. Not even the Steward or the Princess, whose power sealed the doors. 

Though no threat there was anymore, much unrest and discontent covered all. Their hearts had been broken by the evil of Din. Once she had been a revered Goddess, worthy of praise and now a demon in prison. Mistrust and faithlessness spread through Hyrule's minds and hearts like sand blown in stormy winds. Some doubted even the Sages, warriors of beyond, coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was they who had brought all the hardship. But most of all, they doubted the True Goddesses. Din, they knew to be evil, but Farore and Nayru were being scrutinized. Why had they (if they despised what the Fire Goddess had preformed) not come to their aid in their darkest hour? Did their love reach its boundaries? Or perhaps they truly had abandoned them like delinquent mothers. For whatever reason the Goddesses did not show, most cared little any longer while the main threat was kept away. 

The rebellious, faithless talk troubled the Sages, but ever remained faithful to Farore and Nayru. Not that they did not have their times of doubt, it was always overcome by sense of reason by one special voice. Kiad'Eron was their Mouthpiece of Faith. Not once did he ever doubt the Goddesses. Though the Sages could wonder deeply where this faith came from and how he could be so sure, in the end, it did not matter. After a soft talk with Eron concerning the Goddesses, everyone's mind was at peace. 

Zelda especially enjoyed Eron's knowledge much to the annoyance of Link. When time and strength allowed, she would seek Eron out with a question or two or merely just to chat about some insights that had occurred to her. Eron enjoyed the time spent with her and he gained knowledge and wisdom listening to her truths, but he told her little of his past though she insisted on asking. The Princess knew it bothered him to talk about past events and he would brush her off. She often tried to use his promise against him, but Eron could elude her pressures without lying to her by saying, 'That is my piece to keep, Princess, not to share. If someday I am to share it, you will be one of the first to hear it.' No matter if she were the ruler, he did not have to tell her anything he did not wish. He would never lie to Hyrule ever again, as was his oath, but they did not need to know everything. It did not hurt Zelda's feelings. She was very patient and knew when to leave things be. 

Nabooru on the other hand held true to her ancient Gerudo namesake. As later in small talk, Eron informed her of what her age-old name meant in the old language of the Gerudo. She was very flustered to learn it meant, 'haughty wind' and claimed Eron had been making it up but he reminded her of his oath. But every time he mentioned something of old, it would spark her interest of where his sources were and she would grow impatient with his escaping answers. Nabooru would try to reach into his very closed and dark soul, searching for answers behind those plagued eyes. He was a puzzle that Nabooru was determined to figure out. Often her anger would get the best of her and she would not speak with Eron for some time, hoping he would feel bad about it and give in, but it never happened. After some time, Nabooru began to realize that was only making things worse. Eron already felt bad enough. 

The Spirit Sage tried hardest of all to understand Kiad'Eron. Ever since he had been freed from the influence of Din, few words ever passed his lips unless he was spoken to. He sat quiet during meal times and worked hard to rebuild what he unwillingly helped to destroy. Nabooru sensed the strong feeling of his broken spirit, but he never complained, never voiced his sorrows, and never caused a problem, which bothered Link. The Hero of Time still trusted him not and he always kept a close watch around Eron. Never again did Link ever want to see those terrible Burning Eyes. 

Though however much Eron bothered Link, no problems ever arose. They did not speak much with each other and that was the way they preferred it. Finally after a time, even Link began to get comfortable again. Things were being rebuilt and dealt with after the Capture and finally all began to heal. Even Darunia and the Gorons were rising from the ashes of their destroyed home in Death Mountain from the deadly eruption. New Goron City was built in the ruins becoming more than what it used to be. It was more fortified and intricately designed to hold more homes for the Gorons to grow, economically and culturally. Many of the inhabitants of Kakariko assisted the Gorons in the building reissuing the long friendship they had had for so many generations. 

Now remained Hyrule Castle and its town. Most of the destruction hit there and building of the Castle was slow but the Sages and people of Hyrule devoted much time and patience to its construction. 

It was there in the half-built town of Hyrule the Sages and Eron slaved, working to the day that their work will pay off and the dream of peace will be the ruling force for all time.


	2. Of the Legends

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

CHAPTER ONE:

Of the Legends

Impa took a deep breath of the scented wind that breathed through the greenest ash trees in all of Hyrule. She sat alone in the shade of the trees she liked to go to when her body needed a break from the work of the half-completed Hyrule Castle. She was thirsty but too tired to hunt down one of the many water boys and girls that hung around the building site to give a weary worker a drink. For right now, she just wanted to sit and admire the beauty around her. 

As Impa soaked in her good mood, her eyes fell upon Kiad'Eron coming up her way. He looked tired and worn out as he slumped beneath another tree across from her with a big sigh. Eron looked out back towards the Castle with longing eyes and Impa noticed, sitting up. Forcing her sturdy legs to work, Impa rose and strolled over to Eron with a warm smile. 

"May I join you?" She asked still smiling and the dark man gave her a small grin and nodded her permission. Impa settled next to him comfortably and followed his gaze that had returned to the Castle. "Something troubling you today?"

Eron turned back to look at her and gave a quirky smile. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. I suppose I feel a bit whipped. Princess Zelda and Nabooru ordered me to take a break for they believed I was working too hard." He laughed a little and shrugged. "Of course, I do not know why they would say so. I do what I feel I can, and I believed I could have kept going a little while longer." 

"Well, I'm afraid I'd have to agree with them, Eron. I believe you work too hard because you're hard on yourself." Impa said. Eron looked away again, his smile gone. 

"I must be hard on myself, Impa." 

"You only think so." Impa replied knowing his stubbornness when it came to the way he dealt with himself. To everyone else, he would give the world to, but when it came to himself, he felt he barely deserved life or death. 

Eron stared out blankly again, as was his habit. Impa did not understand what he meant, and it was all right. He could not think of any in the world that could understand. It was best kept to himself, anyway. It was not causing any problems and he was going to keep it that way. 

After a few idle moments, Impa sighed and looked around. "I must find a water carrier. Are you thirsty too?" Eron immediately stood up like a soldier. 

"Don't worry yourself about it, I'll go find one. Just sit here and wait for me." He said nicely and was off before Impa could say otherwise. She stood there for a moment then shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on the grass again. A few short minutes went by when Eron came back into sight. He carried a little water boy upon his shoulders with the water bucket in his own dark-skinned hand, laughing. Coming up to Impa in the grass, he set the bucket down then the boy.

"I told Emerick here, that he may rest with us a minute. He's been working hard too, haven't you Emerick?" Eron ruffled the boy's sun blonde hair and he laughed. 

"Yep! I sure have! Father tells me that I'll grow strong soon that I can hang up the bucket and help out with the real work." The young Emerick puffed out his chest, trying to impress the adults around him. Eron smiled at him as Impa took a sip of the cool water. 

"You have a great serving spirit, Emerick, but working on the Castle is very hard, back breaking work." Impa told him patting the ground next to her so he would sit down. 

"I'm not afraid. Father says that once the Castle is rebuilt then maybe everything will be peaceful again. He said that since the Goddesses aren't worthy anymore then we all have to work for ourselves. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to work hard so that he will be proud of me." He smiled looking out with visions in his head about great recognition for his courage and hard work by Princess Zelda and Link. 

Impa frowned. "Emerick, why would your father tell you that the Goddesses are unworthy?" The boy seemed to stop his daydream and think about her question with uncertainty then looked up again with feigned assurance. 

"Because. He's right. My Father is very brave and smart. He knows everything." Emerick grinned thinking of his father who was his idol. 

"Well, I might have to disagree with your Father, Emerick." Eron said. "It is true that one Goddess turned out to be our bane…" He sighed trying to gather his thoughts. "But Farore and Nayru have never abandoned us. I know at times it seems that they are no where to be seen and they would not help us, but their love for us has no bounds. The Triforce is a symbol of their love and it cannot be destroyed. They help us each and every day while we work on the things that mean something to us. It was by their power that we have peace today. They do not have to show themselves directly to help us. They have other ways in aiding us and it is usually in the way we least expect it." Emerick seemed to sit and soak Eron's words in, trying to understand what he meant and if his father could possibly be wrong. 

"But how can you be sure?" He finally said trying to reassure his beliefs.

"How?" Eron stood up and stroked the branch of the tree they sat under. "How do you explain Miss Impa here?" 

Impa, who had been sitting quietly through all of this, perked up. She looked at Emerick, who looked confused. Eron was at it again. 

"What do you mean?" He asked scrunching up his nose in a puzzled fashion. 

"Impa is a Sage. She is a messenger of the Goddesses whether they realize it themselves or not. The Sages are warriors for the upholding of righteousness. Do you know where their laws are made? From the great wisdom of Nayru…and do you know where their life comes from and your own? It comes from Farore, the Goddess that created life. They love you and they would not leave you alone against the sin of the world…they always work things out for good. That's why the Sages are here." 

Emerick poked at the grass absently chewing over the words Eron just said. He was not sure what to say. Eron smiled a little. "Don't let this worry you too much. You're just a boy right now, but all I ask is for you to remember what I have said just so you'll know both sides of the story." Emerick nodded and Impa could sense him being pleased. 

Soon after the chat was over and Impa, Eron and Emerick were well watered, Emerick was off to his duties again with the words forever imprinted in his mind and heart. Eron returned to his place in the grass next to Impa, who was smiling at him. 

"You are amazing, you know? I cannot possibly understand where you get this wisdom from." Impa was beaming at him, but Eron seemed to be more somber. 

"I can't say I'm amazing…but people need to know the truth about Nayru and Farore…especially children. They need to learn the courage of Farore like Link has so that when evil things do happen…they can have the courage to fight it…" 

"You know all of this reminds me of an old Sheikah tale that we used to tell our children." Impa sat back on her hands remembering her childhood years with longing. "It was about a great warrior named Oni. He was the father of our people, so the legends say, and he helped defeat a great evil with the combined powers of the Goddesses. But what mostly dominated his personality was the courage that was granted to him from Farore and he could rally any to his cause. Though he walked in physical form, many believed him to be a god." 

"And what do you believe he was?" Eron quietly asked, his face turned away from the Sage.

"Oh, I really don't know. It's just a myth that my people created long, long ago to teach children courage. I think it might have some truth in it, but I'm not sure where." She shrugged suddenly eyeing Eron's far off look. "Have you heard the legend since you are half Sheikah?" There was a long pause and Impa twitched a little uncomfortably. When Eron fell silent like this, it usually meant he did not want to talk about it anymore. 

"Yes. I have heard it." He said flatly. Impa wanted to continue to probe into his thoughts but his tone of voice made her clamp her mouth shut. He no longer wanted to talk about it though it puzzled her as to why. She almost convinced herself to try asking him so but he stood up. 

"I feel more rested now and the day is waning. I will return to my work." The helpful glitter shone in Eron's dark eyes again and he smiled. Since the moment was ruined, Impa nodded standing up beside him and they returned to their work together. 

* * * * * * 

Later that night, when all the laborers finished the work for the day and filtered back to their homes or camps, Eron and Nabooru returned to Kakariko Village with Impa and many others. It was a quiet walk home, for the day had been long and hot leaving everyone fatigued more than usual. Even the Spirit Sage, Nabooru had little strength to talk with Eron though she knew his mind was off wandering somewhere in the depths of his soul. She had noticed all day that his mind seemed to be elsewhere and she wished to ask him about it, but at the moment her mind refused to work properly. 

They arrived at home with her Gerudo workers an hour after the sun had gone down that evening in summer. Since it was affirmed that Eron would be staying in Hyrule under watch, Nabooru volunteered to have him live with her and her people in Kakariko. She knew there was not much space but he needed to stay somewhere. Besides that, Nabooru could not think of another place better suited for him to stay than in her direct care. Eron, of course, obediently voiced no argument. She knew he would not disrespect or endanger any of her Sisters. In fact, in a strange way, Nabooru felt safer with him around. If any of the Hylians had a problem with a Gerudo, he would always straighten it out quickly. The girls enjoyed Eron's company as well and tried to impress him a lot but none of them (including her) were any more than just friends to Eron. 

Usually, Eron and the Gerudos would eat and chat together before going to sleep to rest up for the next workday, but this time Eron passed up the chatting and sought out his bed. Nabooru sensed his troubled spirit and followed him, though she was very tired.

"Are you all right? It's been a long time since you've passed up the evening talk. And I know it's not because 'You're tired.'" Nabooru crossed her arms watching Eron's silent form.

"I am all right, just preoccupied tonight." He replied.

"That's part of the reason we talk at night after the work day." She said watching him climb up to his top bunk in the third row. 

"Yes, I know. I just do not want to talk about it." He laid down closing his tattooed eyes. Nabooru clenched her jaw, her anger flaring. 

"You're such a jerk." She spat then turned away back to the kitchen to spend time with her Sisters. Patience was like her strength: depleted. 

Eron laid quietly, taking in her words. Yes, he was a jerk, but he cannot draw close to her or anyone for that matter. It would be too dangerous. Even though Din--the Monster-- had been rooted from his soul, the memory of her remained strong. He shuttered attempting to force himself to think of other things and slowly fall into sleep. It never was very restful, but it was sleep enough to keep going the next day. Though never was it for himself that kept him going. The people he worked for were his reason. Without them, he did not know what he would do now being able to decide. 

Eron sighed, turning over to his side trying to wipe away the memories but they were ever persistent. His dreams were dark that night, dark as the days that he had come from, the days no one remembered…


	3. The First Battle

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

CHAPTER TWO: 

The First Battle

An earth-shattering wave tore through the world, toppling mountains, displacing continents, throwing oceans and ripped the surface upside down. There was only one place that you would be safe at this time and it was in the Hall of Farore*. Its foundations held strong against the power coursing through the world, destroying all around it. Though the world was being ruptured, the living beings created by Farore* were safe in her Hall with Ino, the guardian of the world and son of Farore. 

The young God of Innocence watched desperately out between the high columns of light that made the secure walls of his mother's Hall. He could not entirely comprehend what was taking place beyond the quaking mountain, for it spewed forth magma across the lands. That mountain he knew well to be the Throne of Fire*, which was Din's Mighty Forge that she used to create the world. Ino* wished the fiery mountain would completely explode so he could see what was happening. Farore and Nayru* only told him to gather the people of the world and beasts so that they would not be harmed. There was no time to question what 'harm' meant; therefore he went to do as he was told with a heaviness on his heart. He could not understand why Din* had not gone with them and why her Temple was erupting to pummel the land. He could not place the heaviness only that it made him sweat each time a great flash would light up the sky making the world take on hues of green, red, or blue. 

Squeals of fright and dismay he heard behind him, which only recently he came to understand what fear was. He backed away from the columns and tried to comfort the people. He was never very good with words so he would give them a tight squeeze and a blessing. 

At the moment, he held a little girl and her twin brother in his arms trying to make them feel safe. He forbade them watch the display of power outside by hugging them tightly. 

"Everything is fine," Ino said in vain, knowing that for the first time fear crept into his own mind. "My protection and the protection of my Mother is upon you. Blessed you are to be in his house." Then he touched their watery eyes and they smiled looking into the brilliance of Ino's white face and hair. Their family forever shone with his light. 

A deafening crash split all ears as the lights beyond the mountains dashed forth into the starry sky. Ino jumped up, not knowing what this forbade as he watched his Mother, Nayru, AND Din race into the heavens. They collided together with a light for which the likes were never again seen. Something, as if it were a shooting star, sprouted from the light crashing towards the wounded world and Ino's breath fell out of him as an agonizing cry thundered his ears. He knew the voice though it was in death, it was Nayru. 

"NAYRU!" Not understanding what had just taken place, Ino no longer could stay being left out if he could do something. He jumped onto a grand balcony of light in the Hall and took on the form of a snow-white eagle greater than all eagles of the world. Ino flapped the great wings wanting nothing else but to go towards the light and death throes. But he could not ascend from the balcony suddenly realizing his Mother's power barring the way out throwing himself back to his first form. Ino cried out in fear for Nayru and his Mother.

After a few minutes of confusion and another violent resounding of bellowing, the quaking stopped and the brilliance in the sky dulled and finally faded out completely. The Throne of Fire ended its violent upheaval and all was still. Ino watched from the parapet anxiously awaiting a sign from the Goddesses. The people steadily watched behind him with a stilling silence. 

Finally, in the darkest night, a glimmer of gold could be seen approaching. It was Farore, but she came alone. Upon arriving, she embraced Ino saying, "Brave and strong I know you are my son, I have something you must do." Farore then took her son aside and he clung to her shedding his first tear. 

"I do not understand, Mother. What has happened? Where is Nayru and Din?" He asked, his shining eyes looking up at her with saline sparkling in them. Farore bent down close to Ino and hugged him greatly then releasing him she feigned a smile. 

"Ino, my son, there is something you must do for me quickly. In the sky where the three Goddesses met a great thing happened. Our power came together in that moment and was fused, forming a balance in the form of Three Sacred Triangles. One is of Power, one is of Wisdom, and the last is of Courage...It is a sacred Triforce. They fell into the Broken Plain* and I need you to retrieve them quickly! With your speed I know you will find them in time." Ino was still frightened but now had a new mission to complete and because of the faith his Mother placed in him, he felt secure.

The wind pushed against his wings as the great White Eagle*, Ino searched the broken landscapes to where he saw the 'shooting star' crash. Upon passing the Broken Mountains*, Ino found a little golden light glowing on the ground. He dove towards it seeing that it was like pure fire and landed next to it. Changing back, he reached out his hand to the Triforce with awe in his blue eyes. A feeling of peace washed over him and he sank to the ground beside it, pulled into a trance. 

Ino did not know how much time had passed before he realized he was not alone. Farore had come to find him. She woke him from his trance and suddenly he became aware that the Triforce was gone from before him. A new sight greeted him and it was that of a building of Light* and the Triforce was atop it shining forth its light. Ino stood and faced his Mother. 

"Farore? What has happened?" He asked but did not know how to follow. The Goddess of Courage took him and turned his attention to the Fortress of Light. 

"My son, Ino, something has happened. Din…my sister, has turned on Nayru and I and she has become selfish." Farore paused watching for Ino's understanding. "She has done things that she should not have and now…I must try to save Nayru for she has been badly hurt." Ino stared at his Mother. He could not understand the new word of 'hurt'. Farore hugged him again. "Just heed me, Ino. Never are you or anyone else to open Din's prison here or remove the Triforce that keeps her contained within it." Ino nodded though he could not quite understand the meaning. "Ino, I have to leave for a while." She said and he felt himself tense up again. "I must leave to heal Nayru, but I do not fear because I am leaving you to guard this place and the world as you were meant to do." She smiled at him, though he saw some great sadness in her golden eyes. 

"Will I see you soon?" Ino asked grasping her golden hems. 

"Yes, it shall be soon. Things will heal," Farore placed her hands upon Ino's snow-white hair and blessed him with strength and courage. But also among her gifts, Farore bestowed her power of creation upon Ino so that he could (with much help) remake the surfaces of the world and make it new again. 

And there, before the Fortress of Light that held Din prisoner, Ino watched his Mother, the Goddess of Courage, depart to her heavenly realm outside of the world to heal his great friend, Nayru. Ino breathed in the dusty wind and frowned. Farore said the world would be healed but it seemed it would take time and the people would need his help in adapting to the world. The Hyla* would need to find a less rugged place to make homes. Ino stiffened his back, knowing he could accomplish this task, for he was the son of Farore, the greatest of all. 

Ino looked back towards the Fortress of Light in sadness. His task would have been a lot easier with Din's help, but his Mother forbade it. So Ino returned to the Hall of Farore and spoke to the people. And for many, many years the Hyla worked over the land with Ino repairing the landscape and making shelter. The first lands that came to be were called Hyrule.* 

The first deed Ino performed was the making of the Great Tree named Deku. Ino created him to be the caretaker and also the beginning of a newer and greater forest. He allowed Deku to request for anything that he might need to tend his forest. So it was that Deku requested the making of the Kokiri* to aid him with the planting of seeds. After that, Ino thought that for the new trees of the forest to grow they would need water to feed upon. He remembered Farore telling him before of the water reserves that Din placed inside the crust of the world but he was not sure how to reach them. Therefore another race was created called the Zoras.* They were a fish-like species that were to dive into the depths of the world to release the rivers and springs and so the lands and oceans were full again. 

When all of this was done, Ino gathered the now numerous peoples of the world together again in the Hall of Farore to have a great festival. The Hyla, Zora, and Kokiri had become much more populated since the early day when the Triforce was made. Great was that time with Ino, the God of Innocence, guarding the world that was left in his care. But Ino longed for the day when his Mother and Friend would return and they could see the new things and people he had put together. He secretly wished that Din would be released as well, for still he knew not why she was being held in the Fortress of Light and it began to bother Ino. The subject so occupied his mind that he often would venture back to the Fortress below the Throne of Fire and wonder what Din was thinking behind those impenetrable doors.

__

APPENDIX:

****

Hall of Farore: The place in the world that Farore dwells that cannot be destroyed by any but her own lineage. Ino could if he wished but that's utterly impossible for him to think of doing such a thing.

****

Farore: The One Goddess that created all things. The Hyla gave the name, Farore, to her. It means, "First One." 

****

Ino: The son of Farore, her only offspring. Ino was created not only for Farore's satisfaction but also to be an example to the people of the world. His name means 'Joy' in the Hyla's language. 

**** __

Throne of Fire: This mountain is where Din lives and her palace of fire is atop the volcano. She refers to it as her Great Forge, which was the first volcano that she created that spewed forth the world and gave it land and space. This mountain, in later years, is renamed Death Mountain. 

****

Nayru: The Goddess of Wisdom was created by Farore, therefore Farore refers to Din and Nayru as her 'sisters' but they are not created OF Farore like Ino. The Hyla gave the name, Nayru, to this Goddess and it means 'Great Friend'. Nayru is the 'first sister' created by Farore. 

****

Din: Din, was the second sister and she was given the gift of Power. Unbeknownst to Nayru or Farore, this power made Din secretly selfish and she vied for a way to become 'the One'. The Hyla gave the Goddess of Power, the name, Din, which means 'vigor'.

****

Broken Plain: This hilly plain, once was called the Holy Mountains before the battle between the Goddesses had toppled them. Now it is a plain that the Hyla inhabit and is later called Hyrule Field.

****

White Eagle: Ino had the ability to change into a white eagle for it reflected his freedom and purity. All the Deities were able to change into a form that reflected their inner soul. 

****

Broken Mountains: Another name for the Broken Plain where the Holy Mountains used to stand. 

****

Building (Fortress) of Light: This prison was created by the holiness of Farore to imprison Din's evil so that she could never cause trouble again. Others called it the Sacred Realm, for it was bound by the power of the Sacred Triforce. This place later becomes the Temple of Time and the doorway into the Sacred Realm, which later is the Triforce's house.

****

The Hyla: The Hylas were the first beings created by Farore to inhabit the world. She named them Hylas, which means 'Loved'. Later they change their name to Hylians, which means 'loved not'. The Hylas look like your usual Hylian. The other races of Zora and Kokiri looked up to the Hylas. 

****

Hyrule: As in present day Hyrule, this was the kingdom of the Hylas (later called Hylians) and it means 'Plain of Loved'.

****

Kokiri: The little children of the forest that were created by Deku, the forest guard, with the help of Ino. They helped repair the world by spreading Deku's seeds abroad. These children never grow up and are kept in the midst of the forest. Kokiri means, 'of the trees' in Hyla. 

****

Zora: The people of the water were created to help fill the lands and oceans with water from the deeps again. Ino fashioned them for deep seas and rivers like the fish that had first roamed in the waters. But they were sentient and made their own language and kingdoms in the waters of the world. Zora means 'water flesh' in Hyla.


	4. That Day, Long Ago

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

CHAPTER THREE:

That Day, Long Ago

The morning was perfect. The birds sang, the crickets chirped and the wind tickled lightly through the tall trees of Kokiri Forest. In the not-too-far distance, Ino could hear the Kokiri playing through the trees, picking the fruits, and climbing in joy of the day. The world had been repaired and not much work was left to do except to watch over the children of the world. Ino wanted to make it look just like it did before the First Battle so that when Farore and Nayru came back they would be very proud of him. Though the Hyla, Kokiri, and Zora were great companions, he missed the music and fellowship with Nayru. He learned much from her golden songs and often he would find himself wandering off in the deepest places of Kokiri Forest to play the songs on his ocarina that Nayru made for him. The music Ino made always sounded different than the beyond beautiful songs his Friend, Nayru, would play. 

And Ino missed his Mother. She always created such beautiful things. Back then, Farore would always tell Ino that he was the most beautiful of all the things she had ever made. Her goal was to make something different than her, Din, and Nayru; therefore Ino was given life.

He would never say it out loud, but he missed Din, his Mentor, as well. Din was always mysterious to him and he understood her little. Each time he was allowed to visit the Fire Goddess, Ino grew excited because he always learned something from her that was different than what Nayru would teach him. Din had the beauty of lands in her palms and it fascinated Ino. But now she was locked up, and still he knew not the reason. 

Ino lay upon the highest tree branch as an eagle in a great birch looking down upon the gladness of the Kokiri. Usually, he would be down there playing with them, but today his heart was somber. He could not help feeling like something or someone needed him but he did not know whom.

"Hey, Ino!" A voice called up to him from the ground and Ino opened his eyes to look at the source. It was the little Kokiri girl with emerald green hair named Saria. Ino had become well acquainted with all of the world's inhabitants over the years and he smiled at her.

"Hi Saria," he squeaked through his eagle's beak. She giggled and climbed up the tree and stopped at a few branches below him. 

"Impa* and Sheik* are looking for you," she said, holding onto the branches tightly. Ino looked away for a moment, recalling Impa and Sheik. Of all the people of the world, Impa and Sheik were different. That night long ago, during the Change of the World, he had comforted them and they dared a look deep into his eyes and somehow they had taken away his light. Their hair had been bleached with his light and it became almost as white as his. And their eyes were brightened like the bluest sky. The only difference was Sheik did not look as long as Impa so the light was not as bright in his eyes. They were his special friends and he sought for their company often. But today, he did not feel much like having fellowship with anyone. 

"Tell them I shall talk with them later," he said finally to Saria and her smiled disappeared. 

"All right, Ino." She was confused but left to deliver his message anyway. Ino just could not shake his feeling of anxiousness. 

A few minutes passed with his silent thoughts, when a straight wind came from the west, ruffling his white feathers and Ino closed his keen eyes. He always enjoyed the wind coursing through his feathers and passing below his wings, because it reminded him of his mother. But this wind felt different. An image of a familiar face flashed in his closed eyes and he opened them immediately. 

"Din?" He said quietly to himself. The air circled around him, switching now coming from the east. Ino stood on his clawed feet and spread his wings to catch the drift. Was Din his reason for feeling concerned? "Take me there, take me to Din." 

The wind held Ino in the air, passing over Kokiri Forest and many puzzled faces and then over the Hyla's Plain, which also housed Zora's River where the Zoras lived. The strange wind started to dwindle when Ino reached Hyla's Plain until he came closer to the Throne of Fire, Din's Mountain, but he surpassed it coming to the Fortress of Light that stood near the foot of the Mountain. Ino landed as the wind died out completely and he felt the presence of Din very close.

The beautiful Triforce glittered high above the grand doors threatening to enchant Ino again, but then a slight nudge of the wind forced him to take his eyes off the object.

Ino dropped out of his eagle guise and approached the doors tentatively. He was not entirely confident that Din had called him there. Everything was so quiet; even the birds had stopped their cheerful songs. Minutes went by and nothing stirred. Ino began to think he had been mistaken and turned to leave when a strong wind punched his face forcing him against the doors of the Fortress. 

"Please…"

The voice slithered into his ear, making him shiver; though he knew not why for he knew the sound. The wind died down and he turned to face the Door. 

"Din?" He asked, staring, wide-eyed at the pure white light of the doors of the Fortress. Ino's eyes took a moment to focus into the light and he saw a red figure shackled down in the midst of the light. Ino gasped and wanted to bolt to Din's side but something stayed him. It was the warning Farore, his own Mother, had given him before she left him for the heavens. But his feelings for Din, in the time when the Three were inseparable at the very beginning, had been revived and he loved his friend and wanted to understand her. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ino called to Din's form, using both of his hands to force the gigantic doors open. There was much resistance and Ino thought for a moment maybe he should not go in, but finally they gave way allowing him to stumble in. The door slammed shut and suddenly the little God of Innocence found himself in total darkness. The light shining in his face could not even penetrate the blackness of this realm. Ino cried out, scrambling to find the doors again but failed. A flurry of gnarly, black claws spurred into his back, arms, and face. A scream struggled at Ino's lips for the sound of the things in the dark drowned all other sounds. Ino felt helpless, powerless against the dark creatures in this place of darkest Night. They held him down, laughing, spiting in his face, and clawing at his body. 

"FARORE!" Ino gasped, trying to keep the blackness from entering into him. "MOTHER! PLEASE!" He choked, feeling a slimy, pimpled hand reach into his mouth and many other hands groping him in their insanity. "HELP ME!" 

Eternity passed, and no one came. Ino fought helplessly against the beings in the dark and finally decided to give up. He held his breath, the darkness beginning to creep in when a fiery red hand lifted him up and out of the Black. The creatures of the dark fled away with whines of surprise.

"That's enough…" The smooth voice commanded. 

Splattered with dark, disgusting slime, Ino was brought up to a face of shining red light. It was Din, in her greatest beauty, wrapped in the cloth of flame, her sparkling-ruby hair teeming around her bare shoulders and a bright and tall crown of a mysteriously smooth pyre. Ino cried and clung to her, Din's flame flowing around him as she held him. Ino had never felt fear such as that and he coughed trying to remove the mire that covered him, knowing the creatures were still out there in the darkness.

"Din!" He battled with his tongue, willing it to move correctly, but it refused. Din quieted him, hugging him. 

"Oh, little one…how sad and unfortunate." She released Ino from her embrace and he looked up at her, shaking. 

"I…I don't understand. What is this place? Why are you here? Where is my Mother?" A creature in the background croaked a creepy laughter and Ino jumped back, staying close to Din, whom he perceived as his saviour from the darkness. 

The Goddess, his mentor from a time before, looked away and gave out a slow, sad breath. "Only evil things dwell here, little Ino…only evil is allowed to enter…for this is the Evil Realm." 

Ino's light was dim, but his eyes were large, reflecting the false light of Din. His heart began to ache and the fear and confusion welled up inside his soul. "Where is my Mother?" The little God asked again, the ache and a new thing came to him that felt something like a strange heat from inside. Din turned away, sadness in her posture. 

"Farore has abandoned you, Ino. Just as she has abandoned this world and me."

Ino shook his head in frustration, not being able to quell all these new feelings and all the grime from his body. "What is it? What does it mean! I don't know these words! You must tell me! Tell me! What does this mean!" 

"Hear me, Ino." Din lifted her hand and then softly placed it upon his dulled shoulder. "I must ask you this…" Ino breathed heavily waiting. "Do you really wish to know what evil is, what hatred is, what Sin is?" She stared him down intensely, a dark light flickering in the blood-redness of her eyes. Ino dove into those eyes with his own, desperately wanting to gain the knowledge of these things that existed but he did not know of. 

"Yes, yes…I want to know." Complete trust was behind those words for he trusted Din with all his heart and soul. 

"Very well…" Din turned her bare back to Ino and he followed her anxiously, not understanding. Suddenly, she twisted around with the light of her Fire seeming to be duller. The shine in her eyes a moment ago was gone, replaced with a blackness that stung him like the claws of the creatures from the Dark. "I will tell you what all of this means…" Approaching slowly, with a light movement of her fire dress that dimmed with the movement, Din glared down upon the little God. He stumbled onto his back, afraid of the difference in her gaze. 

"This…is what it means…" A blade shot out as a cold barb of Darkness from her hand and it sank painfully deep into Ino's soul. He tried to cry out when the creatures ambushed him again to pin him in place. Ino tried to fight, but he was paralyzed by the coldness of Din's barb. "THIS is betrayal, THIS is evil, THIS is hatred!" She laughed horribly sending more and more spikes into Ino's little body, her appearance black and ugly. Ino writhed in agony, realizing with the last shred of rational thought what had befallen him and what the creatures in the dark were. They were his Sin and he had been betrayed. He realized his folly too late and now the Sin consumed him.

Din watched with delight. A cruel smile on her darkened and ugly face that she hid from Ino until it was too late. "And now…you are these things…you have been changed…" She kept twisting Ino up with her vine of thorns letting him be taken by his Sin. "Now you are no longer the God of Innocence…you are no longer the son of Farore…" Her long, bony fingers brushed against his covered and blackened face. "You are MY creation now…you are…Oni." 

A God died that day and a deity of evil was put in his place. Oni* was born and the world changed. Farore and Nayru were kept from entering into the world in fear of perishing from the Sin that now flooded into it. That day, long ago, a Goddess cried.

* * * * * * 

A lean, tall woman with shoulder length pure white hair felt a chill run over her bare forearms. Her name was Impa, the Fearless and she was the sister and twin of her brother, Sheik, the Blessed. Their lives had been unending and very content like all other peoples but they were most revered among them all. When being children, Impa and Sheik had been in the arms of the world's guardian, Ino, and it forever blessed them. They shone of Ino's pure light. Their hair had been blanched white and their eyes deep and concerning with the wisdom they achieved in the years since Creation. 

And now, they knew something was different. 

"What was that?" Impa shivered and looked at her brother, Sheik, who was standing next to Saria, the little Kokiri girl that delivered Ino's message. "Never have I felt such a sensation…my body…feels weak." 

Sheik stared at her, looking pained. "I do not know, sister…but I…fear…" Impa swallowed hard. Why would they be feeling…fear? Where was Ino, their guardian whom they had grown so close to? 

The twins did not know what the cause of the change was but now their hearts were moved to look for Ino, but they could not find him. No one could. Much sadness there was in the world when Ino disappeared and no one had ever felt so alone. They cried for Ino and the three Goddesses praying for their return, but none came to ease their fear. Little did the people of the world know that when they saw a deity again, it would not be to answer their prayers… 

__

APPENDIX:

****

Impa: Impa was a Hyla girl that was with Ino during the First Battle. She is the twin sister of Sheik. Her name was changed to Impa after her encounter with Ino and it means 'Light'. Though only a child, she was brave enough to look into the light of Ino's face, which caused her once blonde hair to turn white. Her eyes were before a deep green, but they were changed light blue. After the First Battle, Impa stayed as a close friend to Ino and they spent much time together learning the things of the Deities or as much as they could. Impa was immortal like all the other races before death was introduced. 

****

Sheik: Sheik was Impa's twin brother and like his sister, he was changed by Ino's purity. He was named Sheik, which means 'Dark' in Hyla. Though he did not look into Ino's eyes as long, so his eyes are not as blue as Impa's. He was a great friend to Ino and very insightful to those around him. 

Oni: The result of Ino's disobedience against his Mother, Oni was created under the careful eye of Din. Ino died when Oni was born and the world was distraught with Ino's disappearance. Oni means 'Sin' in Hyla. 


	5. The Worth Of A Memory

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

CHAPTER FOUR: 

The Worth of A Memory

"Finally…" Nabooru muttered under her breath when she and Eron had progressed through the newly built walls of Hyrule Castle Town. She was anxious to find Princess Zelda immediately, for she had a very important request to ask of her. It involved a certain half-bred man that lived with her and her Gerudo Sisters. 

Chancing a quick glance behind her, Nabooru noted Eron's fatigued and unusually darker features. His eyes looked blacker than the usual chocolate brown and his usually sandy light brown hair did not shine in the bright sunlight like normal. He looked haunted and distant and what was worse, he felt that way too. Eron's soul cried out to her in waves of feelings that she could not comprehend where they were coming from. But all the while, he said not a word, keeping the ever growing storm of pain bottled deeply inside. He used to be better at hiding even these unseen feelings that she once could not feel. But now Nabooru was the only one he could not hide it from, for she would not allow it. And also she was the Spirit Sage, it was her specialty. 

Though Nabooru knew first hand that it must be hard adjusting to a new way of life and dealing with the aftermath of being made to do things against your will, but what she felt from him now was different. Something else was bothering him. Perhaps he had had a bad dream? A dream that made real the evils that he was forced to do again? If that were true, Nabooru would be sure to put him straight. But she had to be honest with herself, she did not believe that was the case. 

She was truly worried for his safety and health. The reason for that was that when Eron did not show up at breakfast and Taunooru came running in a slight panic about Eron, she knew something was up. She followed Taunooru and a few other worried girls back to the barracks. She ran to the latter on Eron's bunk and climbed up. Nabooru peeked up at an alarming sight. Eron, still asleep, which never had he slept in late before, held tightly to his pillow in great anguish. Blood stained his teeth from having bitten his tongue and it dribbled out one side of his mouth. His brow and hair was soaked with sweat and his grip on the pillow was so tight, he had nearly ripped it in half. It took a good part of a half an hour to wake him and then calm him down after they finally succeeded. When Nabooru asked him what it was all about, he refused to say. Stubborn cad, she thought, must be the Gerudo in him. 

Nabooru, Eron, and her Gerudo Sisters separated into their usual groups. The Gerudos helped with various jobs, like hammering, greasing, and mortaring depending on strength. Eron, insisted on doing the hardest work, which was moving, pulling, carrying the heavy bricks to the workers that were assigned to the mortaring. In the seven, short months after Eron had arrived, he had become very strong with this work. His body was now shapely and less pitiful. It started to mirror Link's except Eron was taller and a little bigger than Link. He also was sporting a nice goatee of a beard and had grown out his hair, which splayed lightly over his shoulders. 

Instead of heading off to work like usual, Nabooru went straight for where she knew Link and Zelda would be. When she came closer to the half-finished, classically styled main balcony, the Spirit Sage sensed a commotion. Many of the Hylian workers noticed as well and looked up in puzzlement. What they all witnessed was something Nabooru would NEVER let Link forget. 

Flying down through the workers and materials was Zelda with a tattered, little green thing in her hand and Link was at her heels trying to catch her. 

"HEY! STOP! GIVE THAT BACK!" Link shouted at a gasping-from-laughter and running Zelda. Nabooru's eyes widened when she realized the raggedy thing Zelda had was Link's beloved Kokiri hat he had had since a child. She smirked. This was some juicy stuff. 

Link suddenly grabbed at Zelda's fleeting form and they rolled to the ground and he made a mad swipe at the Princess's hand. She eluded the first attempt though it was difficult since she was laughing so hard. Getting the upper hand, Link snatched the hat and rolled off of Zelda. He stood up, triumphantly placing his beloved hat on his head.

"Sorry Princess, this is one thing that stands between us." He laughed while Zelda got up with a mischievous grin.

"You won this round, Hero of Time." She giggled. "But you know eventually you will have to get rid of that thing. That hat's probably older than you are!" 

"What's wrong with that? I like my hat."

"Link," Zelda playfully whined. "That hat has so many holes in it, I keep having to patch the patches."

"There's only one thing I won't do for you my dear Princess," Link hugged her close. "And that's getting rid of my hat."

Nabooru laughed, her worries and fears disappearing for a brief moment watching Link and Zelda play around. A quick whim of sadness and envy passed over her, but it quickly faded when suddenly the couple noticed what a scene they had caused. 

Link cleared his throat and the faintest shade of red colored his face. The Hero of Time was certainly courageous in battle, but he was embarrassed easily. He eyed Nabooru a little warily, knowing that she had witnessed the whole incident and she would probably try to use it to her advantage. 

When she had finally been noticed, Nabooru remembered her task and stepped up to Zelda. Her face now turned serious. 

"Zelda, could I speak with you a moment in private?" She asked and the Sage questioned with her eyes. Link suddenly became suspicious and his face frowned but he said nothing. 

"Sure, Nabooru," Zelda shot Link a quick glance then followed the Gerudo to a fairly secluded portion of the work field. 

"What is it?" Zelda, being a Sage, noticed something different and serious about Nabooru, who usually was light hearted. 

"I have a request and I came to you specifically because this request involves Kiad'Eron and well…I know how Link reacts to him." Nabooru said, sighing a bit and Zelda urged her to go on. "I request that Eron and I have a day off and spend some time away from the Castle work." Nabooru watched Zelda's expression go from confusion to worry. 

"What's happened?" She asked, concerned. Nabooru shook her head and furrowed her brow.

"I'm not for sure, Zelda, but I just know I need to try to break his 'pretender shell'. He's not all right. Not in the slightest and I must know what's going on with him. I fear whatever he's hiding inside himself will destroy him." 

Zelda pondered this for a few moments. She had noticed that Nabooru and the Gerudos were late this morning and her mind had wondered about the cause. She had been worried about Eron as well, but nothing more than usual. She knew he hid himself--deep and secure--so that none could touch upon his heart's darkest thoughts. Sometimes she thought he had a power none of them really knew about. 

"You have my permission on one condition," the Princess finally said and Nabooru looked at her, curiously. "I want to know what is said and if I can, I will help you with him." 

The Sage nodded then looked a bit sheepish. "There's one other thing I'd like to ask of you…please don't tell Link. If he finds out that Eron is hiding something from us, he would probably lock him up again and I don't think that's what Eron needs." Zelda nodded in understanding. 

"I'll try my best to keep Link out of this, but I won't lie to him. If he asks, I will tell him. If not, I won't mention it." 

With that Nabooru thanked Zelda and they parted. Before fetching Eron, Nabooru thought it best to prepare some food and horses. She figured the best place to talk privately with Eron was the place that almost no one else went to. It would be refreshing to go back for she herself had not visited it in some time. 

The Gerudo woman strolled to a vender in town, which happened to be Ingo, Talon, and Malon. They were taking an active roll in feeding and aiding those that worked on the Castle. Talon and Malon were eager to help Nabooru, for since the Battle, she had made an extra effort to become friends with the Ranchers. She even attempted being friendly with Ingo, whom, she noticed, even TRIED to be nice back to her. It did not always work, but she commended him for even trying. If he got nasty, she would just ignore him. 

"I wish you luck on your trip, Nabooru. Please tell Eron 'hello' for me," Malon said handing over the reigns of two of the finest horses Lon Lon Ranch could offer. 

"I will and thank you so much. I owe you," Nabooru smiled and walked with the two, loaded horses, Tristni and Iopu. She tied them to a fence, then went looking for Eron. He never stayed in one place at a time when working, so this took some time. Finally, Nabooru found him lifting one great curved stone that was going to be part of an archway. She never did understand how he could lift such heavy things. He had always been able to do so even when he used to be such a puny little thing when she first met him. 

Nabooru waited for him to finish carrying it over to the mortars and designers before approaching him. He looked a bit surprised to see her, but he only gave her a smile--a weak one at that. She smiled back at him, only to disarm him. She did not want him backing out of this. 

"Hey, Eron, come with me. There's something I need you to do for me." She said and took his arm gently. She noted the befuddled look on his face but kept walking. They stopped only briefly along the way so that Eron could get a drink.

Almost all the way through town, Eron slowed, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What's going on, Nabooru? Where are you taking me?"

"You've been given the day off Eron and I've been given the responsibility that you really DO take the day off." She fibbed just a bit. All this was really her doing, but she wanted Eron to feel like this was something he HAD been ordered to do. She was taking advantage of his guilty conscience. 

Eron stopped walking and looked at Nabooru sternly. "You must have talked to Princess Zelda." Nabooru was not sure how he could have guessed that, but she saved face. 

"Eron…come with me." Nabooru set her foot firmly, giving Eron a glare letting him know she was NOT going to take no as an answer. When she saw him about to protest, she tried a different tactic and gave him one big fat lip, with pouty eyes, blinking pitifully. She new Eron had a heart, a very deep, understanding, passionate heart, how could he refuse this? And if he did, it would not matter. One way or another he was going with her, even if she had to knock him out and drag him the whole way there. 

But it appeared to be working, for Eron looked in her eyes long and hard before taking a step forward. Nabooru smiled lightly at him, but she noticed he did not return it. She almost thought she could feel a little fear coming from him, but from what she knew not. 

* * * * * * 

After a while Eron figured out where Nabooru was taking him. They left Castle Town and headed west across the Field until it started to look rockier and more barren. They spent a short time at Gerudo Fortress, though the Sisters that were left there to look after things begged Nabooru to stay longer. It had been some time since she had come to visit them and they were quite curious about Eron. To his surprise, the tall, Gerudo guard that he met when crossing the bridge at Gerudo Valley when he traveled to Hyrule, welcomed him warmly. 

But soon this moment passed and he and Nabooru headed out in the Haunted Wastelands. The sands were unusually calm and their trip was unhindered and passed quickly. The large monument of the Colossus stood on the edge of the desert and man and woman stayed quiet for most of the trip until they came upon the Temple. 

The sun dipped lower below the horizon upon their arrival and after putting away their horses, Eron and Nabooru ate dinner just inside the Temple's entrance where they had first met. They chatted nonchalantly while they ate, but when they were finished Eron cleared his throat and looked intently at Nabooru. 

"I appreciate what you're doing, Nabooru…but I'm not sure yet why you went to all this trouble just to give me some time off. I did not need it--" 

"Eron, I don't want to hear that. You can't hide this from me any longer." Nabooru glared at a confused Eron, jumping right into the problem she wanted to address. "What is wrong with you? I'm worried…" Her expression softened but Eron's hardened. 

"There's nothing to worry about." 

"Are you lying to me?" She growled. 

"No, that is the truth. There is nothing endangering you or Hyrule so there's nothing to worry about." He said, emotionlessly. 

"And what about you?" Eron fell silent with this question, looking at the floor. Nabooru sighed in disappointment. "That's what I thought. Eron, you've lived with us--with me for quite some time, why won't you tell me what's troubling your soul? I can feel it everyday and the pain I sense grows even more unbearable everyday." 

The dark man sat in the firelight of the Temple, refusing to say a word. She was right about him, but there were things he knew should be left in the past. 

Feeling a bit defeated, Nabooru lowered her head, feeling angry, sad and frustrated with Eron's unwillingness. Then she had an idea and looked into the half-breed's face. "All right…how about this?" She put her hands together, like she was trying to think if this would work. "How about we do a little trade off? I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully--"

"I cannot lie," he said and Nabooru nodded in acknowledgement. 

"And when you're done answering, you can ask me a question. It can be anything you want and I will answer truthfully and to the best of my ability." Nabooru stared at Eron until he made an answer. He shook his head and sighed. Why was he being so stubborn? He was such a Gerudo…

"All right, all right…it's a deal." He said, looking regretful. "But I will ask you my question first. I want you to think very hard about what you want to ask me." Nabooru nodded, realizing he was not going to give much so she needed to be tricky about what she was going to ask. 

"Okay then, what's your question for me?" If he wanted to play it that way, she will much oblige him. Eron was silent for a moment, thinking of his question for Nabooru, then he looked at her. 

"I want to know why you have that scar on your back." He stated simply, eyeing the Gerudo woman, whom blinked in a bit of surprise. The scar he referred to was the one she got from Link almost two years ago and she always tried to hide it as best as she could from all eyes. It flustered her a bit to realize she had not done a good job of it. 

Link could have done more damage, but something had stayed his hand for reasons Nabooru did not know. Nabooru had gotten that scar when Koume and Kotake bewitched her, forcing her to be Ganondorf's 'loyal minion' as they liked to put it. The scar had been from the last swipe of the Master Sword as the Iron Knuckle's armor broke away from her battered body and mind, foiling the spell. That was a time of her life, those missing seven years, she did not like to go back to. 

"Uhhh…" she started while Eron stared at her. "I got it from Link." Nabooru fidgeted watching Eron's stare intensify. 

"That's the who…I asked for the why."

Nabooru mentally berated herself. She would not let Eron get away with an answer like that, why did she think he would let her get away with one? "Long time ago, nearly…nine years ago, when I first met Link, I was captured by Ganondorf's witches. They brainwashed me into working for Ganondorf…" A flash of an image lightened her fragile memory of that time in her mind's eye. It was a memory Nabooru tried very hard to forget. It was a memory she could never quite understand for her mind would not allow it. A picture of Ganondorf breathing heavily above her and the feeling of panic was written in her body, but that was it. Memory would not allow her to open those hidden doors deep inside her. 

Eron noticed Nabooru's hesitation and his gaze softened almost as if he knew her trouble. His hand rested on hers in support and Nabooru shivered at his touch. She was not sure if she just was not expecting it or if it was that his hand felt cold, like it always did.

"And?" He asked quietly. 

"And I know I did some terrible things for him," Nabooru blurted not looking at him. "I don't know what they were exactly, I just know I did. After seven years, Link came back from the Sacred Realm and fought me because those witches forced me to be their soldier, an Iron Knuckle. Iron Knuckle armor is thick, but Link easily defeated me with the Master Sword. I probably would have killed him though if it weren't for that spell he got from the Great Fairies." 

"Nayru's Love…" Eron whispered.

"Yes…" Nabooru nodded. A moment of silence followed, only their breathing could be heard. Eron then patted her hand lightly, then removed his cold touch. 

"I understand, Nabooru." His dark brown eyes were reflecting the firelight and Nabooru could not help but remember when they truly were aflame with Din's evil. She shuddered uncontrollably, rubbing her arms. "I'm glad you told me this," he said to her looking into the fire. 

"I guess I didn't realize before how much you and I are alike." She said and this warranted a strange look from Eron. She could not tell what the look was. It almost looked like…fear or sadness? 

"Yes…perhaps a little…" he admitted quietly, his stoic face returning. 

Nabooru took that as a hint, but knew this time Eron could not run from her. He had agreed to answer a question of hers and Eron was a man of his word. 

"Okay…are you ready for my question?" Her tone bore a note of command more than a question. Eron nodded and she drew a breath. "Tell me please…what was your nightmare about?" 

Eron stiffened as if he feared this question all along. He stared into the fire, a mixture of emotions floating subtly across his eyes. Up until now, he had refused to explain anything about his strange behavior, but Nabooru held him trapped to his word. He had to answer. 

"I dreamed of things that long ago had taken place…"

"Like what? Elaborate please." Nabooru tried to be stern but supportive. She did not want to trigger Eron's stubborn, secretive nature. 

"Things that…Din had done." Slowly, Eron turned his head back to look at Nabooru's beautiful sun-laden eyes as if he was searching for something. They were peaceful, wise, and strong. He admired her greatly. "I know many things about Din…too many things."

Nabooru leaned forward, quite interested now, but her senses warned her of Eron's pain flaring again, though his face showed nothing. She sighed inwardly. "I wonder why she would do all those things…she's a Goddess, she shouldn't be that way…" 

"Din is a goddess, but she is still a created being, just like Nayru. Farore is the One Goddess and she made Din and Nayru, her sisters." Eron stated, as if what he just said was general knowledge, but it was most certainly a surprise to Nabooru.

"She is? I didn't know that…I thought they were all completely equal." 

"They are…but Farore created them. Farore is a Creator…everything that is, is her thoughts, emotions, and doings."

"How do you know all this?" Nabooru asked, her eyes confused with this new knowledge. "I'm a sage but I know nothing of this." The dark man next to her hung his head stiffly, closing his branded eyes. 

"I know, because she told me." His tone dipped and when he opened his eyes, Nabooru beheld anger, which caused her to feel uneasy. "Din had nothing better to do than tell me things and…" He stopped, not wanting to finish his thoughts in words and he tried to banish his anger. "There were many times she would tell me her story, so that I'd feel sympathy for her and understanding about why she was doing the things she did."

"What could possibly make a Goddess do such things?" 

"You really want to know?" Eron asked shortly and Nabooru nodded eyes wide with curiosity and her chance to listen to a piece of Eron's puzzle. She was letting him speak his mind, because he rarely ever did. Also the waves of grief had lessened a bit. 

Eron understood not why she wished to know Din's story. She knew most of what Din stood for anyway, why would it matter if she knew how it all came to pass? But he knew if he did not tell her, she would only ask more questions about him, and Din he could talk about safely without complicating things. 

"Din's story…her story…from the beginning…through her eyes…" he whispered, almost talking to himself, forcing himself to remember things he was not fond of. Days of his life and her life, he spurned utterly, never wishing to revisit them…but it was all he had ever known…all he will ever know… 

He braced himself, going far back into his memory, deep into his sadness, and close to the knowledge he bore with a great pain, to retell the events of a life that was not his…


	6. Din's Story

****

The Legend of Oni

By DarkBlacknoid

CHAPTER FIVE: 

Din's Story

In the beginning, a Trio there was not, only the One*, who existed before all in the Void*. The One Goddess had all the virtues of wisdom and power and she sought to give them form. Thus, a new thing was done in the forms of Wisdom * and Power*, the One Goddess's kin. The One called them 'Sisters' and they were yet equal in status though Power and Wisdom were created instead of being the Creator and they had the likeness of children. Equality was the gift given to Power and Wisdom for they were too Goddesses and each an individual. 

The One had taken a part of herself and planted it into Wisdom and Power; therefore it was that she alone shared her traits with her sisters. Nevertheless, they looked up to the One, as she was their inspiration for great many things they would create. Power dreamt of grand formations of rock and fire, wishing their existence and sought out approval of her vision from the One. Though also, Wisdom had vision of a law and order that was alien to Power yet could apply to her Vision so well. 

So it came that Wisdom and Power told the One of each of their different Visions and she became glad of their eagerness to create and it followed her desire to create Life. She favored their Visions, but not as separate, but together. Therefore a pact was made, that the One, Power, and Wisdom would spread forth their visions into one complete end. 

Power was new and young and she was not fond of the unity of her sisters' visions and hers. But having the deepest desire and most vigor to achieve her goal, Power agreed to the Pact* and set forth to make it be. It was by Power's Vision that Hy* was made. She made great forges, spewing fire and shaping things to the finest and greatest detail. Long it took for Power to work the masses to her perfection, but she was quite patient and proud at her works. 

For a time, Power disregarded the Pact with One and Wisdom, going about her business of her Works and growing in her beauty apart from her Teacher, the One. Now if she were to be seen, Power would look as mature as the One, though in greater beauty than her sister would. Power peered into her finely made mirrors of reds and silvers, admiring how beauty sewed itself to her golden face. 

Time was approaching fast that Wisdom's Vision was to be implemented, but Power ignored it and pondered her own doings and visions. Power thought most about life. Her world was devoid of it, but she knew it was possible. She craved to make a LIVING being in her own likeness and care for it and it would be her own. However, her attempts were less than successful. Power's creatures could never ascend past a pile of animate rocks without any real soul or personality. She even tried to manipulate fire in such a way that it would form a figure, but it was ever unstable, dissipating at a mere touch. At all times she had to command the forms for them to be any good, and that was not what she wanted. This frustrated Power. Her sister, One, had created her equal, yet One kept from her the one thing she desired the most--and that was more power to do her will in her deepest desires.

Power had completed the making of her Vision into form. She laid her Forges to rest and built a mighty Throne in the greatest of all her Forges called, the Throne of Fire. She rested there, yet ever in earnest thought of how she might be like the One and how she could create those that would look up to her. She wanted someone to admire her as she looked up to One. 

It was in this time of planning, Wisdom arrived. Being so absorbed in her lack of fulfillment, Power noticed not until her world shook with the combing of Wisdom's Dream. Through shock came fear after realizing what was happening and Power awoke out of her deep thoughts and confronted Wisdom, which forever became known as the First Confrontation. Power accused Wisdom of stealing her creations and making a mockery of her Vision. She ordered Wisdom to remove the effects of her Vision from Hy, but her sister would not cooperate. Wisdom reminded Power of the Pact each of them had made and agreed to and continued on with her songs of order and beauty. 

In a sullen defeat, Power retreated back to her Throne of Fire and reinforced its core and slopes so that Wisdom's Vision would not touch it. Anxiousness festered in her heart and her thoughts were ever against the will of Wisdom. 

From her domain, Power watched as her world was transformed into an orderly, and lawfully correct inhabitance--fit for arrival of Life, One's Vision. She waited there in her Throne, hoping that the One would understand her tribulation and restore her right to Hy. Therefore, Power lay silent in her halls, waiting for her chance to plea her case to the One. 

Wisdom's Vision of law and order was finished and she was eager for One to come and see what they had created together thus far. However, fear thumped silently behind her eagerness for she worried for her sister, Power. Wisdom had not seen Power since she first started her Vision and it caused her to worry. But she left those feelings be as she sung through the forests and mountains of the new world, perfecting it further, until One came to bring Life to Hy. 

Surprise and shock stirred in the hearts of the two created Goddesses, when the One floated into Hy's new atmosphere, but not alone. A new child she held in her arms, most beautiful of all creations, the first life One created to watch over the life she would create in Hy. She named him Joy, God of Innocence and he would be her successor. 

Wisdom's heart swelled with love for the young child and One assured her that wisdom would be a great foundation of his soul. And Wisdom could teach him with the beauty of her song.

Amidst the joy of a new face, Hy rumbled and carried along its vibrations a sensation of anger. The Throne of Fire, Power's mountain, glowed with the fires of its insides, threatening to vomit out the power surging inside it. A cloud of darkness hung around its cone, reflecting its owner's darkening mood. Power witnessed from her Throne the beauty of the Child of Innocence, joy of One's being. It was the one thing Power coveted for, but suddenly realized she would never have in the way she wished. Power glowered in her Throne and allowed a new feeling to grow in her heart--hatred of the subtlest kind that even she did not even notice at first. Regret began to form in her mind, and Power wished for a different lot in her holy existence. She felt belittled and insignificant. She felt cheated and tricked by agreeing to the Pact and helping her Sisters create Hy. 

Therefore, the Goddess of Fire and Power, hid away in her stronghold and did not greet One and Joy. She knew now that One would not hear or understand her plight. Power lay quiet in her Mountain, letting a blackness into her soul. 

One felt the subtle, yet clear waves of anger coming from the Throne of Fire and became solemn. Knowing she must talk with her sister, One placed Joy in the safe arms of Wisdom and bid her sing to him. One then came before Power's Mountain, opening it up despite the sealing Power laid upon it. Walking in the depths of the fire throne, One found Power, sitting in her beauty looking deeply into a mirror. Fire licked about her golden form, but its shine had gone. The image took One aback, but she held on strong to Power for the love she felt for her sister. 

"Sister?" She called, but Power did not respond, but only swam in the beauty of her own image reflected by the ornate mirror of her creation. One stepped forward, directly in front of Power's throne and stood firm. "Sister, what is this darkness I see upon you?" One tried to keep love in her voice, but something felt--wrong. After a long moment, Power finally met One's golden eyes, but her own had lost its color. 

"I have seen what you have brought. A new God." She almost spat the words, but more than anything, she felt hurt. "Is he to replace us? We are not good enough for you?" One gently placed a hand on Power's shoulder, trying to reassure. 

"No, Joy is not replacing anyone. You and Wisdom are my beloved creations. There is nothing that could replace either of you. For both of you hold individual spirits, perfectly made and wonderfully made." She answered. Power looked up at One, her face forlorn, then suddenly turned back to her mirror. 

"Perfectly…" She whispered questioning if that could still be true, then put down the reflector. "But Joy is your true equal…you've declared him your successor. He does not have the limitations I have."

"Joy is my successor, but he is just as different and individual as any of us. He is of a different essence…innocence, and he will stay that way and never grow, like you and Wisdom have. I want him to be the example Life will follow. You are all unique and loved equally." She said, and the darkness of the room lightened. There was still an emptiness in her heart, but she accepted One's words. 

One then led Power out of her fiery citadel to meet Joy and then she raised up a great fortress with a thousand columns of light, which would serve as house for Joy and herself. Then it was time for the creation of her Vision--Life. One had put much thought into Life and knew it would be good. 

So it was that Life came to be. One created the Hyla, the Loved, and every kind of beast. The Hyla were fair skinned and had blue eyes with which to see the beauty of the world clearly. And they had long ears, to hear the sound of beauty that Wisdom had put forth in Hy. The Hyla praised the workings of the Three and gave them names from their own imagination. One, they called Farore, honoring her grand and courageous workings. Wisdom, they called Nayru, for her love encompassed all else in her songs and all beings were her friends. Power, they named Din, for they saw the passion in her steps for the grandeur of creation. And Joy, the smallest, but loved by all, was called Ino. 

Hy lived in bliss. The Hyla and Ino grew together in the knowledge and enchantment of the Goddesses inside the great Hall of Farore. Nayru relished in teaching the Life song and dance, and Farore loved them with everything in her being. But Din was a little less involved with the new life that existed in Hy and she kept mostly to herself inside of her Throne. However, on many occasions, she would see Ino and teach him of knowledge and power. Though, Farore warned her not to reveal too much for Ino was to stay in his innocence. Din disliked the idea, but said nothing for in her heart, she ached to create a life of her own--like Ino. 

She studied Ino and the more she saw him, the more she wished to take him--for soon she came to realize he was all she had ever wanted. Din wanted Ino to visit her more often, enjoying his presence. But never would it truly satisfy her want. For Ino was not hers and she was limited with her teachings to him. Soon, Din began to feel anger towards Farore for limiting Ino as she limited her. 

It was then that Din became aware of the Blackness that clung to her soul. She remembered it taking root when Joy and One arrived, bringing Life to the new Hy. And suddenly it awoke anew and Din became aware of what it was--hatred. She hated Farore for what she had done and she wandered if somehow Farore knew of her desire to create life and created Ino only to spite her. 

With these new thoughts and emotions, Din shut herself up inside her Throne of Fire and caused her Forge to awaken with as great a force as when she first made Hy. The skies darkened with thick, black smoke and the lands were covered with sickly white ash. Din no longer cared for the Living or her Sisters. She let her anger spill out in the form of molten rock, consuming anything in its rage. The quakes caused by the Forge endangered to split the world and destroy it with all its new creatures. 

It was in that moment, Nayru, and Farore burst into her abode, sporting their alternate forms of holiness. Nayru, a snow-white unicorn pawed at the ground, shaking her brilliantly shining blue mane. And Farore stretched out her long white dragon's neck, eyes glistening with a green wave. They knew of Din's betrayal and intentions. Farore stepped closer to the Goddess, her sister wanting only to end the violence and help Din back to herself. But Din recoiled in disgust, the once golden light of her God-hood, shimmering out and being replaced by a deathly red fire. The fire forced Farore back as it engulfed Din's beautiful form and replacing it with a chimera*. Din blinked her new cat-like eyes, blackness covering any distinguishing element about them. Din bared her sharp, carnivorous teeth, allowing the blackness and hatred to consume her. 

Thus, the First Battle was fought, changing the Hy. Farore, Din, and Nayru fought each other in the heavens, creating the Triforce. Nayru was wounded by Din, causing Farore to have no other choice but to strip Din's God-hood. Farore had not the heart to destroy her. Therefore she made the Fortress of Light to imprison the demoted Goddess. But Din was not any less potent and there in the Evil Realm, her hatred was only given more substance and form until the day would come that she could escape her prison and reclaim what she believed was hers.

With the wounded Nayru, Farore left Hy to heal her friend but she knew it would be hard for her loved ones to accept. So it was then Farore made the Moon to remind those in Hy of her presence and promise to return.

__

APPENDIX: 

****

One: The Goddess, Farore, before having a name given to her by the Hyla, was referred to as 'One'. 

** __**

Void: The void was the plane of emptiness before the creation of Hy and its heavenly bodies. It was where One existed before everything. 

****

Wisdom: The Goddess, Nayru, before having a name given to her by the Hyla, was referred to as 'Wisdom'.

****

Power: What Din was referred to before getting her name from the Hyla. 

****

Pact: This pact formed by the three Goddesses was an agreement between the trio to create a new world, a new order, and new life, which combined the three visions of the Goddesses. At the time of it's making, the Goddesses did not ever think of any of them breaking to pact. 

****

Hy: Hy is what the world in which Hyrule resides in, is called. 

****

Chimera: Directly from the dictionary: 'A chimera is a fire-breathing she-monster usually depicted as a composite of a lion, a goat, and a serpent.' Din's alternate form is this creature when she let herself over to the darkness she created inside herself. 

~ I hope everyone enjoyed Din's story and will then continue to enjoy Oni's story as it unfolds in my next chapter. I hope this sparks some interest in some, but if you have any suggestions, complaints, or any comment in general, I'd be glad to receive it. Thank you all for reading thus far. It means a great deal to me. ~


	7. Na maarie

Due to difficulties in life I can no longer write or finish any more stories. School is starting for me soon and I fear I will have no time to write unless it be for my papers at school. I am deeply regretful for this, but you know...life sucks sometimes. Please forgive me for having many unfinished projects on here. But there's lots of authors on this site and I don't feel you'll be missing too much. I am an average skilled writer and there are so many more better ones. I'm going to school to become a better one, but there's no telling where that will lead me. Thanks always for reading my hard work, and I appreaciate all the kind and sometimes unkind words anyone has ever said about them. Anyone who has reviewed my stories I am deeply in debt to. I do not know how I could ever repay all of whom have read them. It helped me to keep going and to keep writing, but in the end I just could not hold up to the demand to write. I wish I had the time to thank everyone individually, but I don't, and I'm very sorry. Well, I've talked long enough, thank you ever so much.   
  
DarkBlacknoid AKA Cari Jo Elliott 


End file.
